


Come Closer

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I just wanna sleep so I wrote in a kid bedtime story style by accident, It's 2AM why am I awake still, Rainy Night, sleepy snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: Cara and Din get caught in the rain while sleeping by a campfire.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and I asked on the Caradin Fam Discord if anyone had a fluffy prompt for me. Pine gave me this prompt: They are both sitting at a fire in a forest and it starts raining. 
> 
> There you go my little Ananas. Enjoy!

Din stretched his back before settling back down against the tree he was leaning on. Grogu grumbled in his sleep, unhappy that his beskar-covered pillow had moved. A soft caress of his dad’s finger on his long ear was enough to send him back to his snoring. Din looked up from his tiny boy to the gorgeous woman across the campfire who was dancing between the realm of dreams and this one. Her head kept dropping down to her chest before snapping back up, until Bean’s soft snores finally won over her will to stay awake just a little longer. He smiled softly under his helmet as he slowly gave himself up to sleep as well.

The first raindrop landed in the middle of her forehead and it was soon followed by thousands of its siblings, until Cara was completely drenched. The stump she was leaning against did nothing to shelter her from the rain, unlike Din’s leafy tree. She grabbed her blanket and looked around for a dry-ish spot until a soft “come here” made its way to her ears. She turned toward her friend only to be caught in his gaze. She got up and sat down next to him.

“Come closer, we’ll be warmer.” He said in answer to her chattering teeth. She was too cold and tired to make a joke, so she simply snuggled under his arm as he wrapped his cape around her and held her as she fell back asleep with his helmet’s cheek on top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm going to sleep now, if my brain could shut up already!


End file.
